Conventionally, in rehabilitation, many specialists work in cooperation in order to support a person having a physical or mental handicap caused by various causes such as illness, injury, or an aging phenomenon or having a congenital handicap to spend a better life. For example, in rehabilitation, many specialists such as a rehabilitation specialist physician, a rehabilitation nurse, a physical therapist, an occupational therapist, a speech therapist, a clinical psychotherapist, a prosthetist, and a social worker perform support in cooperation.
On the other hand, recently, development of a motion capture technique to digitally record a motion of a person or a substance is in progress. As a system of a motion capture technique, an optical-type, a mechanical-type, a magnetic-type, and a camera-type are known. For example, a camera-system in which a motion of a person is digitally recorded by attaching a marker to the person, detecting the marker by a tracker such as a camera, and processing the detected marker has been known. Also, as a system not using a marker or a tracker, a system to digitally record a motion of a person by measuring a distance from a sensor to a person with an infrared sensor and by detecting a size of the person or various motions of a skeleton has been known. As a sensor using such a system, for example, Kinect (registered trademark) is known.